Maddie Ziegler
Madison Nicole "Maddie" Ziegler (born September 30, 2002) is a nine-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is the daughter of Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and the older sister of Mackenzie Ziegler. Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got in the way of their marriage. In the future, she hopes to be on Broadway as either a dancer or choreographer. In Dance Moms Maddie takes more private lessons than the other girls, and is shown on the show as Abby's favorite. She is very confident in her abilities and claims that her strong points are in tap and lyrical dancing than any other style of dance. She was suggested to be on Broadway by a casting director who gave her mother his phone number if they were ever in New York. Although she is mostly at the top of the pyramid, she was absent from the top for six weeks until reclaiming her spot in Episode Nine of Season Two. She was the first ever dancer to be at the top of the Pyramid (in the first episode), and continued this streak for the next two episodes. Maddie became frazzled in the Season Two finale because she did not win a Joffrey School of Ballet scholarship. Maddie ended up running off stage during her solo "In My Heart" because she said she forgot the solo, but some of the moms believe it was because Melissa and Abby put too much pressure on her. This causes Maddie to lose confidence in herself however in Night of the Living Dancers, Maddie performs the solo again, and though her music starts to skip, she keeps dancing until the finish. She earns second place and regains her confidence In Worst Birthday Party Ever!, Abby has the girls audition for a role on Drop Dead Diva and in Guess Who's Back?, it is revealed Maddie was chosen for the part and she went to the set in Break a Leg to film her scenes. Maddie played young Deb and performed a dance. Maddie also made a cameo as herself in the video used to testify against Abby. List of Solos Pre-Dance Moms Solos Musical Theater Genre Solos *Big Bow Wow Tap Genre Solos *Sunshine & Lollipops Lyrical Genre Solos *Somewhere Over the Rainbow Unknown Genre Solos *Rhythm in Your Nursery Rhymes Musical Theater Genre Solos Season Two *Jubilation (Star of The''' 'Show) Tap Genre Solos Season One *USO Show Lyrical Genre Solos Season One *Cry *Beautiful *Angel *Universe *Manhattan Season Two *The Girl I Wanna Be *Every Little Step *I'm Already There *All Of My Life *In My Heart *Looking For A Place Called Home *Mom, It'll Never Be The Same *I Can't Find The Words *This Is Me Over You *Piece of My Heart *Telling Myself Jazz Genre Solos Season Two *Lights, Camera, Action! Ethnic Genre Solos Season Two *Maestro Man Lyrical Acrobatic Genre Solos Season Two *Reflections (Beautiful) Contemporary Genre Solos Season One *Disappear Season Two *Quiet Voices *Helen Keller List of Duets Lyrical Genre Duets Season Two *Inside of Me (with Chloe Lukasiak) Lyrical Ballet Genre Duets Season One *Black Swan (with Chloe Lukasiak) List of Trios Pre-Dance Moms Trios Musical Theater Trios *Camille, Collete and Fifi (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) Jazz Genre Trios Season Two *Whatever I Want (with Nia Frazier and Chloe Lukasiak) Contemporary Genre Trios Season Two *Over and Over (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) *Somebody Told Me (with Chloe Lukasiak and Brooke Hyland) Musical Theater Genre Trios Season One *I Want It (Pin Up Dolls) Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak Season Two *Nothing More Annoying Than a Man (with Chloe Lukasiak and Kendall Vertes) *Les Divas (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) Awards Pre-Dance Moms Musical Theater Genre Solo Awards *Big Bow Bow: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America Tap Genre Solo Awards *Sunshine & Lollipops: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America and 1st Overall at Onstage NY Lyrical Genre Solo Awards *Somewhere Over the Rainbow: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America Unknown Genre Solo Awards *Rhythm in Your Nursery Rhymes: 1st Overall and Title at Dance Educators of America Season One Lyrical Genre Solo Awards *Cry: 1st and Title at Starquest, 1st at Onstage NY, and also performed at ALDC showcase *Universe: 1st and Title at Starpower Nationals (Orlando, FL) *Angel: 1st and Title at Starpower Nationals (Uncasville, CT) *Manhattan: Title at Starbound Nationals *Beautiful: 1st at Starpower Tap Genre Solo Awards *USO Show: 3rd Overall and Title at Onstage NY and 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America Contemporary Genre Solo Awards *Disappear: 2nd at iHollywood Nationals Contemporary Genre Duet Awards *Black Swan: 1st Overall at Starbound Season Two Musical Theater Genre Solo Awards *Jubilation (Star of the Show): 1st in Pre-Junior category and 3rd in Level II at Dance Troupe Jazz Genre Solo Awards *Lights, Camera, Action!: 3rd at Starbound Ethnic Genre Solo Awards *Maestro Man: 2nd runner-up at MA Dance Lyrical Genre Solo Awards *Every Little Step: 1st at Hollywood Vibe *The Girl I Want to Be: 1st at Hollywood Vibe, 1st at Starbound *Snow White: 1st and 1st of the day at Rising Star [not shown on ''Dance Moms] *Reflections (Beautiful): 1st at Starpower *I'm Already There: 1st at Fire and Ice Elite *All of My Life: 1st at American Dance Alliance *In My Heart: Not placing at Starbound *In My Heart: 2nd Overall at Energy *I Can't Find The Words: 1st Overall at Starpower *Looking For A Place Called Home: 1st Overall and Junior Miss Starpower at Starpower *This Is Me Over You: 1st Overall at Starbound *Piece of My Heart: 1st Overall at In10sity *Telling Myself: 2nd place at Energy Nationals Contemporary Genre Solo Awards *Quiet Voices: 1st at Energy Dance *Helen Keller: 4th overall at Energy Dance Competition in Michigan *Mom, It'll Never Be The Same: 1st Overall at Starbound Trivia *Her favorite dances to perform are lyrical and tap, but she likes to watch all types of dance.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/melissa-maddie-mackenzie *Her favorite subject in school is math. *Her favorite colors are neon blue, pink, and purple.http://ziegler-girls.com/maddie.php *Her favorite animal is a dolphin. *Both Maddie and Mackenzie have stated how close they are to Brooke Hyland. When asked about Maddie's closest friend at Abby Lee Dance Company, Melissa responded that Brooke was.http://twitter.com/#!/dancemom1313/status/172810668196626432 Maddie has stated that Brooke is her inspiration. Mackenzie has said that she and Brooke are really close and Brooke is like an older sister to her.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAZStJ5xexQ&feature=related *There is a room in her house called "The Store" that has all of her and Mackenzie's dance items.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwRVvMFh0BA (around 1:19 mark) *Outside of dance, she and her sister take voice lessons. *She and the other girls met Nick Jonas at his Broadway show "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying." *Maddie danced to the song "Cry" by Alexx Calise at a competition in an episode, and later appeared in the official music video for the song.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjkG82EBFAE (official music video) Gianna, a choreographer at Abby's, co-choreographed the dance.Gianna Martello (see last paragraph) *Maddie and Mackenzie have iPhones, and all the girls received iPads for the second season of "Dance Moms." *Melissa said that she made Maddie and Mackenzie pay for their phones (and screen protectors). *Her mother used to work at Abby Lee Dance Company to pay off the cost for dance. *On Melissa's twitter, Melissa was chatting with a Dance Moms fan and the fan asked that she heard Maddie had a different name when she was born, and Melissa replied that Maddie's name was Taylor when she was born and changed her name to Maddie. *Melissa stated on Twitter that Maddie was not able to participate in the Joffrey Ballet Summer Camp Intensive. *According to Mackenzie, Maddie is bossy, but they still have fun together. Mackenzie also says they never get competitive with each other because she wants to be different. *Maddie dances in her sleep. Gallery To view the gallery for Maddie Ziegler, click here. External Links * * * * References Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:2002 births Category:Female Members Category:Ziegler Family Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Daughters of Melissa Ziegler Category:Maddie Ziegler Category:Birthdays in September Category:Dancers